


Again and Again and Again

by TheCobraOfHell



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Multi, reset theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCobraOfHell/pseuds/TheCobraOfHell
Summary: Everything was normal at first, until you woke up. Was it all a dream? A dream that repeated over and over? It's a timeloop- and it seems like someone else knows that too...





	Again and Again and Again

Feeling Craig’s hair as you ran your fingers through his hair was a magical feeling. God- you loved him so much. Best friend turned lover, and you were so excited to see what would come next in your life. You closed your eyes, relishing in the scent of the tree blossoms and the feel of Craig’s head nestled in your lap. You could get used to this life…

…

“Dad! Wake up!”

What? Amanda? You open your eyes, greeted by bright morning light coming through the curtains. The room smells like floor polish, being cleaned for future tenants, and you can see the numerous boxes stacked by the doorway. You stretch a little and sit up, moving to shake Craig awake until…

Wait- where was Craig?

“Craig? Bro, where’d you go?”

Amanda’s expression screws up curiously. “What are you talking about dad? Come on, the waiting truck won’t wait for too long!”

It had to have been a dream- it had to be. It would make a little sense, you’d been to the house to see the neighborhood briefly, you knew Craig from college, and maybe you were just starting to feel lonely?

But then it got weird. 

Joseph visited again with cookies. Mat told you about banana bread again. Craig ran into you again. Brian showed off his daughter to you again. Damien was ranting at Dead, Goth, and Beyond again. Hugo was talking to you about Amanda’s grades again. 

Again, again, again. 

You end up at Jim and Kim’s, sipping whiskey that you desperately needed as you rewatched the same game, horrified as you saw your team begin winning again. 

Robert sat next to you, and you wished to all things holy that he wouldn’t ask what you were doing here. 

“So- why are you here?”

No. No this can’t be real. 

“Just- running away from my problems…” You respond quietly, trying to focus more on the whiskey instead of Robert. 

You compliment his looks, talk about favorite drinks, and suddenly you are being pulled out of the bar by him. This is too much- way too much- why was it all the same? All the FUCKING same! This was too much to be deja vu. 

“So, you coming or what?”

God, you remember in that dream when he asked you. It tingled you then, but now you just felt coldness on the nape of your neck. “Uhm, I don’t think so.”

Suddenly, Robert’s expression hardens. He takes a step closer, a hand shooting out to cage you against the side of Jim and Kim’s. Time almost seems to stop as you realize- this is different. “You’ve been through this.”

It’s a statement, not a question. You get even more nervous, wondering what Robert was planning on doing. This time around, you didn’t have a dream to tell you what happens next. “Uh- what?”

“The Cycle.” Robert’s eyes narrow even more. He grabs your hand and pulls you down an alleyway.

“What are you talking about? Robert- you’re really freaking me out-”

“Shh, MC. We’re not playing games anymore. You’ve gotten too far into this. You realized it now that we’re stuck in a timeloop, right?”

Timeloop? What does he mean?

“You had a dream or something, right? Last time, you said yes to me, right?” The way Robert asks the questions almost makes it seem like he already knows the answer. “But- it wasn’t with me. What happened in your dream?”

It seemed like it was worth a shot. If Robert was able to deduce why your dream was so lifelike, why not? You explained it all to him, reconnecting with Craig, working out with him, going camping with him, falling in love… and then you woke up. 

“It was just a dream- right?”

“No, no it wasn’t. It was a reset, you got caught in the timeloop.” Robert clearly doesn’t know how to explain it, at least not to someone who had literally moved here within the last few hours. “This town, the cul-de-sac- it’s all caught in a timeloop. It resets and everything just gets repeated over and over again. You got caught in it too but- you realized that it was a loop. I don’t know how you were able to do that…” He seems impressed for some reason. 

But you know he’s got to be pulling your leg. Robert was the kind to scam people, you’ve seen what he can do- at least you think you have. “You’re quite the piece of work, Robert. Thanks for all the fucking help but I’m just going to go back home, watch some Long Haul Ice Road Paranormal Ghost Truckers with my daughter, and go on with my fucking life. Goodnight, Robert.”

You march out of the alley, but Robert doesn’t follow you. Good riddance, the fucking jerk. Spending time with your daughter would help ease your nerves…

.

It was nerve racking. The barbeque was exactly the same, the conversations, the events of each day. Hell, it even went down to what you were eating for dinner each night. You couldn’t stand it, you couldn’t trust these fucking people. 

When Amanda helped you set up your Dadbook account, you knew there was only one person you could really talk to about this. 

Craig Cahn invited you to a softball match. It was the same. You almost got hit in the face, but Amanda caught it. It was the same. You went to Thirsty’s Pizza and Arcade. It was the same. 

And Craig brought back to the softball field, bringing out a ball to toss with you. “If you want a drink- I’ve got some in the car. They’re all juice though…” 

It was the same, all the same, all the fucking same! It was driving you nuts. Was this all a prank? Was everyone in on it? Even Craig? Even Amanda?

“Craig- I can’t stand this!” You yell out suddenly, making Craig jump and River whine softly. “This was the same, all like before, we already tossed the ball, we worked out and found River’s plush capybara, we went out camping and jumped off the waterfall. I- we kissed. I loved you, you loved me, we loved each other…”

Craig watched you as you unloaded all of your thoughts, his expression twisting more and more with concern and even fright. He held River protectively, taking a step back from you. “Uhh- MC. I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He thinks for a while, seemingly taking more and more steps away from you. “How did you know about the capybara? You’ve only known River for two days- there’s no way you would have known…”

“It’s because I’ve already lived this!” You yell back, the insanity of everything very quickly catching up to you. “I’ve done all of this! I’ve been with you! We fucking made love for Christ’s sake!”

Craig took even bigger steps away from you as you reached for him. No, this was your friend. Your best friend from college- you could always rely on him. Why was he backing away? Why was he afraid of you? Why didn’t he love you…

“MC- I- I gotta go. I’ll see you later, bro. Take care of yourself…” Craig looks absolutely horrified as he loads back into his car and just about speeds off. 

Why- why didn’t he remember...


End file.
